User blog:Russgamemaster/Prince Russcorn's Friendship Force - Chapter 16
The First Avenger After destroying the U-Foes, our team met Deadpool again. He asked me, "Have you seen Wreck-It Ralph? Cause just like in that movie, the heroes of Marvel: Avengers Alliance are beginning to leave the game! Your M: AA clones are such hits that nopony's playing Marvel's game anymore! And do you know what happens when important characters switch games?" I replied, "When the gamers come back to the abandoned game, they can no longer play it without important characters!" "Don't worry about me leaving the game, cause I CAN'T DIE! Some fighters like Doctor Doom, Taskmaster, and Fixer are all already perfect, so they aren't leaving the game. But Captain Amareica sure is, due to being relatively wimpy. That means hitting like a girl and dying very easily. He's considered going to My Little Pony Alliance thinking he'll be a lot stronger there, since Marvel's heroes were powerless to defeat the Great Marvel Purge. But if something other than a Marvel hero kills an M: AA character, he'll never regenerate." "Sweet Celestia, what have I caused?!?" I double facehoofed and covered my face with my wings. "I just wanted to follow in the footsteps of M: AA with MLP and Mega Man! Not cause the Marvel universe's utter destruction!" "It wasn't your fault, prince. The Purge started before the release of your M: AA clones. People started abandoning Marvel's game because they had important things like work, family time, and vacations, not just because of repetition and brokenness." We continued down the streets to meet this Captain Amareica, Steve Rogers, in front of Enter. Constricting Steve with his tentacles, Enter told him, "Ca va, Steve? You want to leave your game really badly? I know you want to be loved again, but you won't be any stronger in a pony game than you are here!" With my right wing, I tossed a lightsaber at Enter's tentacles, seveing them and allowing Steve to break free. I spread my wings and yelled, "Steve Rogers, you are a very important character in the Marvel universe! For Celestia's sake, you defeated the Chitauri invasion and now you're giving up defending the Marvel universe just because you couldn't defeat the returning Sentai villains?" After that, I continued to engage Enter, hooves vs fists. Meanwhile, Steve was beating up a bunch of Buglars, deflecting their lasers back into their faces before throwing his shield. It bounced across the walls, knocking down the Buglars. Standing on my hind legs, I bent backwards to dodge Enter's hook like Neo before stretching back forth and smashing my forehoof into Enter's face. He sparked and fell back before attempting to crush my horn with his tentacles. As he did the same to Rarity, we felt very hot and weak. Horns are very sensitive and we cannot afford to lose them. But instead of staring in shock, I cut the tentacles with the lightsabers held in my wings, then pulled off the tentacles with my forehooves. The tentacles on Rarity came off after Steve's shield hit Enter in the back, causing Enter to lose his grip upon the impact. Regaining the energy to move again, Rarity punched Enter in the face, knocking him further back. After a few more hits, Enter teleported away again. As the fight continued, Steve had the upper hoof...err, hand until a red robot with an arm cannon sprayed his shield with a face-melter, melting a huge hole in it and leaving behind a hula hoop. Then the Buglars jumped on Steve and pinned him while cutting his clothes with their blades. Normally if a superhero got pinned, he would shake off the grunts like fleas, but no, Steve was too mentally broken to do it this time. Rarity and Zero had to do it for him with the help of a resummoned Applejack's lasso. Deadpool sliced Buglars in half behind me. During all that, I confronted the red spray robot, Sprayloid from Go-Busters. He told me, "Captain Amareica was pathetic in that lame ripoff of My Little Pony Alliance and Mega Man: Robot Master Alliance. Why do you want to save him? He's no longer relevant, with Proto Man being his far superior MM: RMA counterpart." "He was part of the INSPIRATION for these two games, for Celestia's sake! The movies he's been in were some of my absolute favorites!" We bashed each other with the reflexes you would see in a Jackie Chan movie. As Sprayloid tried to melt my face off with his spray, I teleported him, grabbed him with my forehooves, and tossed him upwards. Then I shot a magic laser upwards, hitting him in the back before rolling sideways to dodge his fall. He got up to be kicked into a wall. Rarity was upset with Steve for not being anywhere as strong in his game as the ponies are in MLPA. She wrestled him to the ground as if she had volunteered for WWE. "Steve, you aren't helping us at all! From now on, I'm in charge of that shield!" As her horn glowed, the hoop became a white shield with a purple ring and her cutie mark in the center. Then she started to carry it on her back. "Is something the matter, Rare bear?" I know she gets angered a lot, but she disregarded the fact that the invaders had broken Steve's spirit. Why would she suddenly start to attack an Avenger? This and the invaders must be linked in a way. "Matter? He's useless! He can't hit as hard or take as many blows as I do in your M: AA clone!" Having become utterly merciless, she threw his shield at him and knocked him over before pummeling him with her hooves. He tried to punch her back, but she began choking him with her magic. "Stop it! Can't you see that he's broken already? Stop it!" "It's because he's so weak, he'll never get back up after being overwhelmed!" She seemed to be growing less tolerant towards the Marvel heroes that were relatively weak in M: AA. As she pinned Steve to the ground with gems, Zero tried to restrain her only to be magically tossed aside. I was too busy fighting Buglars to help Steve until Mega Man effortlessly shot them down. Then Mega tried to blast Rares aside, but she used the shield to deflect the lasers. While Rares was focused on Mega's lasers, I grabbed her with my forelegs, restraining her and tossing her aside before her hooves touched Steve again. Rares ended up dropping the shield, followed by Steve getting it back and tossing it. As the shield bounced around like a pinball, it struck the rest of the Buglars and exploded them. As Steve caught the shield, Sprayloid tried to melt it again, only for one of my lightsabers to slice the spray arm off. I whipped out my SPD License and pointed it at Sprayloid. "Sprayloid, for breaking the spirit of a very important Avenger, melting his shield to rub his failure in his face, and indirectly causing Rarity to become uncontrollably merciless towards him..." The red "X" glowed over Sprayloid. "DELETE APPROVED!" Turning to Steve, I asked him to delete the robot. Complying, Steve threw his now white-and-purple shield at Sprayloid so hard that the red robot blew up. My team then got to pose and shout, "Got you! With this, case complete!" Rarity was lying unsconscious on the floor before reopening her blue eyes. "Russcorn, what just happened?" "You became uncontrollably furious when Captain Amareica didn't fare as well as you did back there. This seems similar to the Sentai monsters' power boosts when they invaded the Marvel universe and utterly overwhelmed its heroes. Something must have happened to you as well." Category:Blog posts